Fall
by Buffalo Wing
Summary: It hurts when twins fight.
1. One

"Pancake man, attack! Go! Go! Go!"

A wad of half-eaten pancake slammed into an unsuspecting boy's face, tumbling down comically slow onto his plate. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

This was supposed to be a normal breakfast.

"Mabel, I think-"

Another warm, syrupy mass struck him. This time, it landed on his vest, folding over onto itself until the sweet lump settled on his lap.

Forever patient, the boy sighed and scooped up the food item. He placed it on the table top and returned his attention to his sister.

"Mabel, please."

The sweater-clad girl shifted her gaze and twiddled her thumbs. She looked genuinely remorseful.

Her mouth moved but her words were muffled.

"What was that?"

She lifted a hand and beckoned to him with her half-hidden fingers. Dipper pushed his chair back and walked to the female's side of the table.

He lowered himself to her sitting height, ear by her face.

"I said...SEND IN THE TROOPS!"

The boy was assaulted by hundreds of bits of pancakes, all rapid-fired from the fork and spoon Mabel weld. He stumbled, shielding his face with a syrup-stained arm.

"Mabel! I don't want to play! Stop being so immature!"

Breathing heavily, he picked himself up off the ground, ready to stomp defiantly away.

Instead, he clutched his chest, apologies boiling up inside him.

If her happiness had been the highest high, then it had free-fallen into the Marianas Trench. Her lip quivered. The brown eyes that they shared stared right at him, too shiny, too big. She looked down, fingers shakily clenching each other.

"I'm sorry. Im silly," she squeaked out. Then she turned and trudged away.

Dipper sprung into action. "No, Mable, I didn't mean it like that!"

She kept walking, desspite his attempts to pull her back. She just shrugged his hands off her shoulders and wiggled out of his hugs.

Dipper watched as she walked outside, closing the door behind her.


	2. Two

Dipper sighed, shifting on the armchair. He held the mysterious book of "3" in his hands, but was not reading. His eyes skimmed the pages, sure, and his fingers flipped the paper when he reached each end, but he was not comprehending. He was not learning.

It had been a few hours since Mabel left. Dipper had decided against going after her, instead opting to take a shower and let her calm down. His twin had been very emotional lately, and he figured it had to do with growing up.

Yikes.

He thumbed through the book's parchment paper, eyes gliding over illustrations and scrawled warnings.  
"She'll get over it," he murmured to himself. "She always does. She's Mabel."

He chuckled, thinking of the girl's soul-crushing sadness and almost instant recovery over the loss of her soul mate, a ball of yarn.  
"Oink oink."

Dipper looked down at a hunk of pink fat, nuzzling up against his foot.

"Hey buddy," Dipper murmured, attempting to scratch the fifteen-pound pig's head.

His efforts were received with a harsh squeal and thumping all the way towards the door.

Dipper frowned. Waddles had never acted like that before. Usually the pig was docile and content, loving affection and not caring who it came from.

Maybe he had gotten swine flu.

Dipper quickly raced to the kitchen and washed his hands. His paranoid thoughts wouldn't let him stop thinking about the illness until they were squeaky clean and dry from all the soap and hot water.

Mabel would be fine.

So would Waddles.

Dipper tried returning to his book on the mysterious fae and foes of his Summer home. He really, truly did. But he couldn't.  
He left with the memory of Mabel, unmoving except the thunk of her head against a totem pole for a month.

He needed to fix this.


	3. Three

He found her on a log.

Well, technically, it was a rock that was shaped like a log. But from far away, the dirt-colored mass sure did look like a fallen tree.

She was laying atop it, back facing him. He sighed in relief. She wasn't in sweater town. Perhaps she had calmed down, and had just found something interesting.

He had just opened his mouth when a gut-wrenching sob came from her direction.

Oh, no. This wasn't sweater town. This was worse.

He inched closer, hand outstretched. Her shoulders shook, making the fabric of her sweater wiggle. He heard her sniffle atleast twice.

"Mabel..." he said gently, sitting down on the far end of the rock-log.

She stared forward, making no indication that she had heard him. It looked like she was watching an anthill.

"Mabel, look, about what I said..."

"I know what you meant."

She didn't even glance at him. He wasn't even sure she'd said anything at all. For all he knew, her voice that lingered in the air could have been a part of his imagination.

"You took it the wrong way. I didn't mean you were-"

"Silly? Of course you did. Everyone does. Pacifica, The Sheriff, Wendy. Even Grunkle Stan has said it a few times. Silly. Immature. Weird. I just never thought..."

Her voice hitched up and she wiped her eyes with her sweater sleave.

She stood up, accidentally kicking over the little anthill. They fled in all directions, away from the powerful giant who destroyed their home. Dipper couldn't look at her face.

"I never thought you, of all people, would think I'm annoying."

She turned to walk deeper into the forest, but was held back by a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head slightly.

"Mabel. Siblings get annoyed. It's a given. I'm sure you don't always feel like we're the best of friends because I'm being too paranoid or thick-headed. But...you're my sister. You're my twin. I love you."

She shifted her gaze and he panicked. Did he say the wrong thing? Did he just screw everything up?

Suddenly fabric encircled him and he felt warm water on his shoulder.

"I love you too. You butt-head," she sobbed, laughter bubbling up from inside her. He smiled.

"Pat, pat."

**Ok this was complete and utter crap but it's ok! This was my first time writing the twins and I needed to kind of get a feel for their characters. I hope I didn't make them too out of character, but probably did x_x Better luck next time.**


End file.
